1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for automatically capturing an image. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for capturing a high resolution image of a rectangular object using a camera of a mobile device.
2. Background of Related Art
In recent years, built-in cameras have been incorporated into mobile devices to allow users to take pictures from any location. In addition, many mobile devices now include powerful central processing units (CPUs) for performing a wide variety of functions traditionally carried out by desktop computers. As a result, users are able to capture and process images instantly by using only their mobile devices. For example, mobile device cameras are being used to capture images of important documents and saving the captured images.
Generally, when a user wants to take a picture using a mobile device camera, the user points the camera at an object, views the object as an image in a display of the mobile device, and presses a real or virtual shutter-release button located on the mobile device to capture the image. However, capturing a right image having a desired quality has been always difficult with a mobile device.